Haunted Robot
Emily-2 is being haunted by a spirit of Normbot Commander and ask Emily and Kiki for help. Meanwhile, Phineas is torn between going out with Isabella or building things with Ferb. Episode Summary The episode opens in the 2nd Dimension where Emily-2 is seen sleeping in the Resistance Base.She then woke up when she heard something in the kitchen.She heads over where to check it out while feeling frightened.When she turned around she saw Normbot Commander in ghost form.She,frighten by the ghost,screams in fear.On daytime,Emily and Kiki quickly arrives,wondering why Emily-2 called them here. She then saw Emily-2 hiding and shivering between the cupboards.She comes out and told them that she saw Normbot Commander.Emily assured her that he was destroyed a year ago.Emily-2 explains that it was his ghost and that he's trying to haunt her."Why would he haunt you?I'm the one who destroyed him" Emily said.Emily-2 mentions that since she was the one who reveal his plans,the Normbot decides to haunt her instead.Emily,seeing how Emily-2 felt scared by this,decides to help her catch the ghost.Meanwhile,Phineas asked Isabella to a date at a nearby lake.Isabella said yes.Phineas got exited until he saw Ferb with the blueprints for their latest project.He remembers that he's doing a Big Idea with Ferb today which he totally forgot.He doesn't know what to do since he has two plans today.Back in the 2nd Dimension.Emily look into the closet to find some ghost hunting gears and afterwards assures Emily-2 that she's gonna catch that ghost. On nighttime.Phineas and Isabella are at the Danville Lake.Isabella count this as the most romantic place.Phineas told Isabella to stare at the lake for a while.Isabella did what he ask as Phineas quickly run back home to do the project with Ferb.In the Resistance Base,Emily-2 pretends to go to sleep to lure the ghost(though she's pretty unsure about this).Emily and Kiki sit on a chair to wait for the ghost to arrive so thay could catch him.Meanwhile,Phineas told Ferb to get some 'other parts' to make it look interesting.He then ran off after Ferb left.He returns to the lake,apparently,Isabella is still watching the (wondrous) lake.Back in the 2nd Dimension,Emily couldn't pretend sleep well.She then opens her eyes and saw Normbot Commander's ghost,causing her to scream in fear again.Emily and Kiki halts the ghost and reveals some ghost-hunting gears.The Normbot then runs away.Emily and Kiki chases him as the song Spirit On the Run plays. Back in Danville,Phineas claims that he wanted to 'get some fresh pocorn'.He quickly run back to the house tocontinue the project with Ferb.Back in the 2nd Dimension,Emily and Kiki chases the Normbot ghost to Doof-2's old headquarter.Emily used to GhostVac 3000 to suck the ghost.She and Kiki then high fives.Afterwards,they told Emily-2 that the ghost won't bother her again. Back in Danville,Phineas hesitately attempts to distract Ferb with no luck.He was suddenly interrupted by someone.And that someone is Isabella.Phineas explains the whole thing and apologizes.Isabella and Ferb forgave him.Isabella then assures him that she will be fine if Phineas had told her that he got other plans.Phineas then smiles.They hapilly walk back to the Danville Lake as Ferb watches them.Emily and Kiki arrived,wondering if they're missing something exiting back in their dimension. Songs *Spirit on the Run End Credits Reprise of Spirit on the Run. Character Appearances 'A-Plot Characters' *'Emily Kinney' *'Kiki the Fox' *'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension) ' *'Normbot Commander' 'B-Plot Characters' *'Phineas Flynn' *'Ferb Fletcher' *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' 'The "Too Young Line' 'Ferb's Line' 'Whatcha Doin' 'Perry's entrance to his lair' none 'Evil Jingle' none Memorable Quotes Background Information *Doof-2's headquarter is still the same as before despite everything in the 2nd Dimension now resembling the 1st Dimension. *None of the Dimension Characters appeared in this episode. *It is unknown what Phineas and Ferb are working on. *The Resistance is revealed to have ghost-hunting gears. *The episode is titled Ghost!? Normbot Commander Haunts!! (ユーレイ！？ノルムコマンダー見物！！ Yurei!? Norumubotto Komanda Kenbutsu!!) in Japanese. Errors *When Emily saw Emily-2 hiding between the cupboards,Kiki's hat is miscoloured as her furs. *Phines's shoes is suddenly coloured as the grass on some scenes. *The background becomes blurry when Normbot Commander's ghost appeared for the 2nd time. *Isabella's bow is missing it's line for a split second. Continuity *The Normbot Commander returns as a ghost ("Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis") *The store Whatever:Clothes From The Dark Side is seen again. ("The Curse of Candace") *Emily's phrase "Let's bust us some ghost" is said by Phineas.Plus the song Spirits on the Run has similar music to Were Cow on the Rampage/Run. ("That's the Spirit") *The pictures on the wall shows scenes from "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" Allusions *When Emily-2 saw the Normbot's ghost for the 2nd time,the musical "sting" from Psycho can be heard. *The Resistance ghost hunting equipment is similar to the ones from the Ghostbuster Series. *The car next to the Whatever store has a nameplate that reads HALWEEN TWN referecing the film Halloween Town. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Category:Fanon Works